Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by NerdPrincess07
Summary: This is my rendition of the first Harry Potter novel. I have a couple OC's that I made up for the story. And, if the reception is good enough fort his one, I'll go on to do the rest of the series too.


Hi everyone. I'm NerdPrincess and this is my fanfiction. My first fanfiction to be exact. I have been on this site for quite awhile but it took me awhile to get up the nerve to actually write this out. This has been in my head for years and I was never actually intended to write it, but I haven't been able to think of anything else to write. So, here is my rendition of the first Harry Potter book. I created a couple of OC's whom I really like, and I hope you do too. And, if you guys like this story enough, then I will go on to do the other books too. And, don't worry about reading the whole series all over again, because as good as the books are, that can be tedious for fanfiction. I will be more or less condensing the chapters until I change them. You'll see what I mean when you read it. As always, please review and let me know what you think; constructive critism is appreciated. But, no flames please. So, without further ado, please enjoy my story!

Before I forget, I own nothing except for my own characters. Everything else in this amazing series belongs to the great J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter One

The Boy and Girl Who Lived

Number four Privet Drive was a perfectly ordinary house in a perfectly ordinary neighborhood. And, its inhabitants, the Dursleys, were perfectly ordinary people with two lovely twins. However, the Dursleys were related to some very extraordinary people. And, although they have made every effort to distance themselves from their "weirdo" relatives, they ended up having to raise their nephew, who would become the savior for mankind. And, most of the British population would never know it.

One crisp, fall night there was a cat sitting outside of number four Privet Drive. The cat was sitting oddly still for a cat; its eyes were fixated on the street corner as if it were waiting for someone.

Then, as if by magic, a man suddenly appeared on that street corner. Almost as if he had popped out of thin air. He did not look like any ordinary man, however. He had long silver hair and a long silver beard that fell past his waist. He was wearing long purple robes that swept the ground as he walked. He had bright blue eyes that twinkled from behind a pair of half-moon spectacles. And he had a long and crooked nose. His name was Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a cigarette lighter. He raised it high above his head and clicked it. The light from the nearest street lamp flew into the lighter. He clicked it again and again until all of the lamps on the street were out and the man and the cat were shrouded in darkness.

Dumbledore walked until he reached number four, where the cat was sitting.

"I thought you might be here Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore casually.

The cat then transformed into a rather severe-looking woman with square-shaped glasses. She was wearing long robes like Dumbledore, but hers were a deep emerald color. Her black hair was pulled back into a tight bun. And, on top of her head perched a pointed black hat.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to be here, Albus," said Professor McGonagall in a curtly manner.

"Have you been sitting here that long, Minerva? You should have been out celebrating," replied Dumbledore.

"Oh everyone's been out celebrating all day!" cried McGonagall, "They've gotten careless. Even the muggles are noticing!"

"Can you blame them?" chuckled Dumbledore, "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

"I suppose he is _really_ gone then?" McGonagall asked. When Dumbledore didn't respond she went on, "and do you know _how_ they're saying he's gone? What finally finished him off? Albus, everyone's been saying that last night You-Know-Who turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters and Amy and Derek. And, oh, Albus, they're all saying that they're dead. All of them. Is it…are they really…" she couldn't go on, but she needed to know the truth. And she wouldn't believe it until Dumbledore confirmed it.

Dumbledore bowed his head and Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Lily and James…and Amy and Derek…Oh, Albus. I just can't believe it. And your own grandson. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it."

Dumbledore reached out and patted her shoulder, "I know…I know…" he said heavily.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on, "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the children too. Little Kristy and Harry. But he couldn't kill them. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill them, his power somehow broke and that's why he's gone."

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"It's – it's true?" Professor McGonagall said, "But, how in the name of heaven did the children survive?"

"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."

Professor McGonagall dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. Dumbledore pulled a small gold watch from his pocket and examined it.

"Hagrid's late," Dumbledore said, "It was he who told you I'd be here, I assume?"

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall, "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me _why_ you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle's. They're all the family he has left now."

"But, you can't mean _here_!" cried Professor McGonagall pointing to number four, "Albus, I've been watching these people all day, they're the worst sort of muggles imaginable! Harry Potter come and live _here_!"

"It's the best place for him," Dumbledore said firmly, "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter," said Professor McGonagall faintly, "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all that has happened in a letter? These people will never understand him! They'll be famous – legends – I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter and Kristy Dumbledore Day in the future – there will be books written about them – every child in our world will grow up knowing their names!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon spectacles, "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he can't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be growing up away from all of that until he's ready?"

"Yes, yes, you're right, of course." replied Professor McGonagall, "But where will Kristy stay then?"

"I have an appointment tomorrow with the Minister to make arrangements for her to stay with Remus. He is, after all, her godfather," said Dumbledore.

"And how will the boy be getting here, Dumbledore?" McGonagall asked.

"Hagrid is bringing him," replied Dumbledore simply.

"You think it – _wise_ – to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall, "But he does tend to be a bit careless. He does tend to – what was that?"

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew louder and swelled to a roar as a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing compared to the man riding it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so _wild_ – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his, vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.

A little girl jumped off the motorcycle from where she had been sitting in front of the wild man. She had curly blonde hair that brushed over her shoulders as she ran. And she had the same bright, twinkling blue eyes as the all other Dumbledore's before her. She was wearing small, lavender robes that breezed around her small legs as she ran toward Dumbledore with a cry of, "Grandpa!"

Dumbledore knelt down and scooped up the small five-year-old in his arms. "Kristy, my dear," he said to the child, "I'm so glad to see that you're alright."

"Grandpa," she said in a small voice, "Are mummy and daddy really gone?"

"Yes, my dear," Dumbledore told her softly, "I'm afraid they are."

Dumbledore met her sad blue eyes with his own. However, he noticed something was different about Kristy. There was a scar on her forehead that was not there before. It was shaped like a bolt of lightning. Dumbledore decided that it was not the best time to think about things right now. He would help Kristy through her grief later and then deal with his own. He straightened himself up and looked at the giant man.

"There was no trouble, was there, Hagrid?"

"None sir," he replied, "House was almost destroyed, but I got 'em out all right before the muggles started swarmin' around."

"And wherever did you get that bike from?" asked Dumbledore.

"Borrowed it sir. Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got Harry here. Little tyke fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle in Hagrid's arms. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet black hair over his forehead they could see a cut shaped like a bolt of lightning, just like the one Kristy had.

"Is that where --?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes," said Dumbledore, "They'll have those scars forever."

Professor McGonagall then looked down at Kristy to see that the little girl had the same cut on her forehead.

"Couldn't you do something about them, Dumbledore?" she asked.

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is the perfect map of the London Underground. Well, give him here, Hagrid. Let's get this over with."

Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursley's house.

Hagrid began to wail, and Professor McGonagall patted him arm comfortingly as Professor Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gingerly on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other three. Kristy reached her hand out to her him, and he held it gingerly in his own. For a full minute the four of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "We've no business staying here, we should leave."

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I best get this bike away. G'night Kristy, Professor McGonagall – Professor Dumbledore, sir."

Wiping his streaming eyes with his sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose up into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Professor Dumbledore, nodding to her.

Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

Dumbledore then took the lighter from his pocket again, held it above his head, and clicked it once. All of the lights were then restored to their lamps.

"Come along then, Kristy," he said, pocketing the lighter, "I know you've wanted to see how Apparition works." Dumbledore led the small child along back down the street. When they got to the corner Kristy looked back around to number four and said, "Good luck, Harry." She looked up at her great-grandfather to let him know that she was ready to go. And Professor Dumbledore looked once more into her eyes which were so identical to his and wondered just how he was going to explain the concept of death to someone so young.

"Hold on tight now, dear," he said to her. And, with a swish of his purple robes, they vanished into the night air.

It was at that precise moment when people meeting in secret all over Britian help up their glasses and said in hushed voices, "To Harry Potter and Kristy Dumbledore – The Boy and Girl Who Lived."


End file.
